1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary holder for corrugated tube holding rotatably a corrugated tube in which a wire harness is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the interior of a slide door used on a one-box car mounted are automotive electric equipments such as a power window motor, a door lock unit, or speaker. A wire harness is"" wired up between a vehicle body and the sliding door, in order to supply electric power from the vehicle body to these automotive electric equipments and to exchange control signals between the automotive electric equipments and the vehicle body. Wiring up the wire harness at the site requires that such a structure as to correspond to opening and closing of the sliding door is employed. A rotary holder for corrugated tube has been conventionally used as a part for wiring up the wire harness in corresponding to the opening and closing of the sliding door.
A rotary holder for corrugated tube shown in FIGS. 1-3 has been conventionally known. The rotary holder for corrugated tube 1 is composed of, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an outer fixing body 2 and an inner rotary body S received rotatablly in the interior of the outer fixing body 2. In the interior of the inner rotary body 3 held is a corrugated tube 4 containing a wire harness W therein.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, by butting a butt surface 5a of a base member 5 to a butt surface 6a of a cover 6, the outer fixing body 2 is assembled. At the center of the outer fixing body 2 formed is an inner rotary chamber 7 At the one end portion of the outer fixing body 2 provided is a harness support portion 8 for receiving the wire harness W having appeared from the interior of the corrugated tube. Further, at the other end 5 portion of the outer fixing body 2 provided is a tube bend restraint portion 9 for receiving the corrugated tube 4 and also for exposing the corrugated tube 4 to the exterior of the outer fixing body 2. And, the wire harness W appearing from the harness support portion 8 is wired up to a vehicle body (not shown in the figure), and the wire harness W within the corrugated tube 4 appearing from the tube bend restraint portion 9 is wired up to a sliding door (not shown in the figure).
As shown in FIG. 1, the inner rotary body 3 is composed of a pair of divided rotary member 10, 10 in the shape of a semi-cylinder having round arch surfaces 10a on the outer circumference of itself. By butting a butt surface 10b of one divided rotary member 10 to a butt surface 10b of the other divided rotary member 10, the inner rotary body 3 is assembled. The inner rotary body 3 is received rotatably within the inner rotary chamber 7 of the outer fixing body 2, holding the corrugated tube 4 within the interior of the inner rotary body 3.
When a wiring path of the corrugated tube 4 is varied due to opening and closing motion of the sliding door under the above configuration, movement of the corrugated tube 4 is restrained by the tube bend restraint portion 9 of the outer fixing body 2. Thereby, the corrugated tube 4, as shown by the arrow in FIG. 3, rotates and bends within the interior of the tube bend restraint portion 9, sliding on the inner surface of the tube bend restraint portion 9. Through such movement of the corrugated tube 4, the sliding door is opened and closed smoothly, and damage of the corrugated tube 4 and the wire harness W in the corrugated tube 4 is also reduced when opening and closing the sliding door.
However, in the conventional rotary holder for corrugated tube, since the butt surfaces 5a and 6a of the base member 5 and the cover 6 respectively composing the outer fixing body 2 are disposed on the inner surface of the tube bend restraint portion 9 of the outer fixing body 2 and also in the tube slide area on which the corrugated tube 4 slides, it has been liable to occur that the corrugated tube may strike, during sliding movement of the corrugated tube 4, against an indentation portion formed at the site where the butt surfaces 5a and 6a are engaged, and smooth sliding of the corrugated tube 4 may be prevented as shown in FIG. 4.
Further, it has been also liable to occur that the butt surface 5a of the base member 5 may displace from the butt surface 6a of the cover 6 due to failure of locking means 11 and 12 provided on the base member 5 and the cover 6, respectively. And it has been still liable that once the displacement between the butt surfaces 5a and 6a occur, a dislocation may be generated in an indentation portion formed at the site where the butt surface 5a of the base member 5 is engaged with the butt surface 6a of the cover 6, and the smooth sliding of the corrugated tube may further be prevented.
The present invention aims to provide a rotary holder for corrugated tube wherein the corrugated tube can always move smoothly on an inner surface of a tube bend restraint portion of an outer fixing body.
In order to attain the above object, the present invention provides a rotary holder for corrugated tube, comprising: an outer fixing body formed by assembling a cover portion onto a base member, receiving rotatablly a corrugate tube; and a tube bend restraint portion provided at the end portion of the outer fixing body, for restraining a bend of the corrugated tube within a given range; wherein a tube slide area in which the corrugated tube slides on an inner surface of the tube bend restraint portion is formed only in either the base member or the cover portion.